recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Chocolate Cheesecake
Description Before you begin, be sure all the ingredients are at room temperature. Combine the cream cheese or ricotta and eggs thoroughly before adding any liquid extracts, heavy cream, or sour cream. Lumps are impossible to remove once the liquid ingredients have been added. The paddle attachment of an electric mixer is ideal for mixing the batter. If you must use regular whipping beaters, set the mixer at low or medium-low speed. Fold in whipped cream and beaten egg whites with a wire whisk or a rubber spatula. Fold gently and slowly, being careful not to deflate the volume of the whipped ingredients. Cheesecake bases are usually made from cookie crumbs mixed with softened or melted butter. Although most recipes call for graham cracker crumbs, almost any cookie will do. Cheesecake can be made 2 to 3 days in advance and kept covered with plastic wrap in the refrigerator. Also, the cake can be frozen for up to 3 weeks. Defrost before serving. * Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group Ingredients Crust * 2 cups chocolate wafer crumbs * 5 tablespoons melted butter Filling * 3 packages (8 ounces each) cream cheese, at room temperature * 1 cup granulated sugar * 5 large eggs * 2 ounces (2 squares) semisweet chocolate, melted Frosting * 6 ounces (6 squares) semisweet chocolate, melted * ½ cup sour cream Directions General instructions # Grease the bottom and side of a 10-inch spring-form pan. Combine the crumbs with butter and sugar and press evenly into the bottom and up sides of the pan. # Use the paddle attachment of an electric mixer to beat the cream cheese smooth before adding any other ingredients. # To ensure that the batter has no lumps and no ingredients stuck to the bottom of the bowl, stop the mixer several times while making the batter and scrape down the paddle and sides of the bowl. # Pour the batter into the prepared pan and set the pan on a baking sheet. Bake as directed. Cover with aluminum foil partway through baking if the top browns too quickly. # The finished cheesecake will have a dull finish. The center should be soft, but it should not wobble. Run a knife around the sides of the cooled cake to loosen it from the pan. # Release the spring and remove the pan sides. Leave the cake on the pan bottom for serving. Specific instructions # To prepare crust, in a medium bowl, mix together chocolate crumbs and melted butter until well blended. Press into a 9-inch spring-form pan. # Preheat oven to 300°F. # To prepare filling, in a large bowl, beat together cream cheese, sugar, and eggs at medium speed until smooth and fluffy. Spoon half of cream cheese mixture into crust. # Stir chocolate into remaining cream cheese mixture until well blended. Drizzle over batter in crust to make swirls. # Bake cheesecake for 50 minutes. Cool completely. # Transfer cheesecake to a serving plate, cover with plastic wrap, and chill for 2 hours. # Uncover cheesecake; carefully remove the side of pan. # To prepare frosting, in a small bow, mix together chocolate and sour cream. Spread over cheesecake. Chill briefly until frosting is set. # Enjoy. Category:Cheesecake Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Semi-sweet chocolate Recipes Category:Sour cream Recipes Category:World Recipes